


April 19, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Die mad about it.





	April 19, 2006

I never created DC.

Stuff - I never broke any rules. Yet other one sentence/two sentence/etc. stories remain. Child porn stories are never removed. Interesting double standards. I love hypocrites. You never liked canon in the first place.

Silver Banshee looked back while she flew with bags of cash from a bank and Amos chased her before she paused in front of Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
